imvushinobifandomcom-20200214-history
Yonrochi The Destroyer!
'Yonrochi '(ヨンロッシュ私 yonrochi) is one of the most slick,evil,discusting shinobi. Who has a disire to kill enyone and evrything increasingly uchiha. 'BackGround:'With two split eye's the man you now as yonrochi isn't who he seem's.yonrochi is more of a creepy laugh hahaha kind of sick twisted person but what turned him that way?As a kid growing up he new he was a demon but he was scilent and kept to himself he didnt attend eny acadamy that was close to him and he kept transfering because his father kept moving hideout to hideout avoiding enemy combat.he ran off even thought he felt love for his father very greatly he couldnt help or withstand the greed of his fathers obssetion with sasuke.Part of his life he was raised by suchimaru and half of his life he was raised by masao fuuma. On the side yonrochi had more of a akatsuki on his heands his own group were they hunted people for fun and atacked village's. The seven son's were born in that group theres was someone who stuck out ittachiuchiha was th worst persone there. He never listened or spoke when or was commanded to. so he thought of putting him down but ittachiuchiha was underestimated and beat up yonrochi evrytime he tryed to atack him. Years grew and theyed battle. then the last battle was sprung leaving yonrochi wounded and hurt. After those 30 battles and all the men he used gone in the blink of ittachiuchihas eye were gone. He grew every .... upset and he stored hate in his heart to kill itachi. Over the years yonrochi was getting to be about 16 he seeked help through a man known as JiraiyaSenpai. jiraiya challenged the young man to a dual and yonrochi was beaten badly but gaining his streanth he unlocked the power of rinneganbut after gaining the side effect's hemet up with a guy named hanzo and him and hanzo created a bond with each other so yonrochi passed on the rinnegan to hanzo keeping in good hand's taking out one eye of the rinnegan and taking out obito's other smashed sharigan he gained the power to create a multikekki genki ypnrpchi wanted tp be big so he planded an atack on all hyuuga's underestimating them calling them the lower rank clan he prepaired battle with a bunch of rouge men and women and they were stoped buy an old wise fuuma who told yonrochi the fuuma history and about TFS. After the battle hanzo and yonrochi had been brought into another war against orochimaru but he was a fake just a clone he made unless he died. yonrochi was defeated and was killed then brought back by hanzo then he challenged an jashint rouge and was killed once again but was brought back once again. He met up with han his child hood hero at age 25 then he killed mashira uchiha for the destroyer a gaint spike ball. At a local fuuma clan restore meeting yonrochi atacked masao being convinsed my greed that it was the right thing to get all of his power. but he failed and was shunned from his clan.